womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tina Fey
Elizabeth Stamatina (Tina) Fey ( Upper Darby ( Pennsylvania ), May 18 1970 ) is an American writer , comedian , actress and producer . She has in her career five Emmy Awards , three Golden Globes and received three SAG Awards. Fey wrote include Mean Girls , 30 Rock and Saturday Night Live . One of its distinctive imitations is that of Sarah Palin . Fey was Barbara Walters named one of the '10 Most Fascinating People of 2008 '. Fey became a writer for Saturday Night Live (SNL) in 1997. She was promoted to head writer in 1999. They came in 2000 as a permanent member of SNL on television. After she left SNL in 2006, Fey made her own series called 30 Rock . In this series, Fey plays a character named Liz Lemon, the head writer of the fictional comedy television series "The Girlie Show with Tracy Jordan" (TGSWTJ). In early 2008 she starred in the film Baby Mama , along with friend and former SNL colleague Amy Poehler . She won a Golden Globe in 2009 for "Best Actress in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy" for 30 Rock . Content [ hide ] *1 Youth *2 Career **2.1 Saturday Night Live ***[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tina_Fey#SNL_segmenten 2.1.1 SNL segments] ***2.1.2 Weekend Update *3 30 Rock Youth [ edit ] Fey's daughter broker Zenobia "Jeanne" Xenakes and Donald Fey, who wrote letters of notification universities. Her father was of German and Scottish descent and her mother of Greek descent. Fey saw from her youth comedies on television. She says in an interview: "I can still remember my parents saw me slip at a young age in films like Young Frankenstein in. We also watched always Saturday Night Live, Monty Python and old Marx Brothers episodes My father left us.. Always stay up to watch. The Honeymooners However, we were not allowed to The Flintstones look, my father hated The Flintstones, he found that it was a rip-off of The Honeymooners. I was therefore at a young age a very low level of "The Flintstones "tidbits for someone my age." She also said she looked much SCTV in her youth and Catherine O'Hara sees as one of her role models. Fey attended Cardington Elementary School and Beverly Hills Middle School in Upper Darby. In high school, she found out that she wanted to do after they read about a school. Anything with comedy She graduated from Upper Darby High School in 1988. Career [ edit ] After Fey graduated from the University of Virginia with a Bachelor of Arts in Drama in 1992 she moved to Chicago to participate in the Second City, a school where she later met fellow Poehler. Courses there In 1994 she was invited to come. At The Second City With this group she performed and she played the play Paradigm Lost. Improvising Fey was an important part of her profession. While in Chicago, she did one time an 'attempted' stand-up comedy . She is a senior member of the ImprovOlimpic, a school that teaches improvisation and acting. Saturday Night Live [ Edit ] With the help of former SNL head writer Adam McKay, Fey was adopted in 1999 as a writer at SNL. She was the first female head writer for Saturday Night Live that was passed a milestone because there were not many female head writers at that time. As co-head writer of the 25th season special, she won the 2001 "Writers Guild of America Award. She and the rest of the writers of SNL in 2002 won an Emmy Award for all the work they did for the show. In September 2005, Fey went after the birth of her daughter Alice on maternity leave. Her role in "Weekend Update" segment was in the two weeks she was held by her colleague Horatio Sanz absent. She said when she got back that "She had a contract with NBC and the baby just a verbal agreement." 2005 was her last season on SNL. Then she developed her brainchild 30 Rock . ''SNL'' segments [ edit ] Fey had on SNL different characters they played regularly:. *Parodies of Live with Regis and Kelly and The View . *The girl without Gaydar, which Fey wrote with Rachel Dratch . *The Boston Teens, written by Dratch. *Monica Lewinsky sketches. *Sarah Palin sketches during the election period of 2008 Weekend Update [ edit ] In 2000, Fey and were Jimmy Fallon together presenter of the segment Weekend Update . The couple divorced in May 2004, during the final episode of Fallon. Fey, who wrote the segments, recommended to her friend Poehler Fallon to replace. She became the first female pair Weekend Update presented. 30 Rock [ edit ] Fey SNL developed after she left her own sitcom 30 Rock for the fall programming of NBC . The show was produced by NBC and Broadway Video, with Lorne Michaels and two other former producers of Tracy Morgan Show , David Miner, who is also manager of 3 Arts and JoAnn Alfano. Fey writes and acts in 30 Rock and says that the series is slightly based on her experiences as a writer at SNL. Category:1970 births